Library lovers
by VicttoriaStClaire
Summary: Kate Beckett,21 años,sueña con ser escritora,se ocupa de la librería de su abuelo, que gravemente enfermo,le regaló. Rick Castle,25 años,estudia para ser Inspector de homicidios,ya que le resulta imposible estudiar en su casa, irá a una biblioteca,casualmente a The 24th book. Una mirada azul y un corazón esperando a ser curado. Una mirada verde con un corazón dispuesto a curar.
1. She

_**N/A: Quería darte las gracias, si, a ti, la persona que esté leyendo esto. Gracias.**_

 _ **Es mi primer fanfic de Castle, por no (no juntéis las palabras xD) decir el primer fanfic que escribo (los demás fanfics que he escrito no son de Castle...solo...se podría decir que son cacas).**_

 _ **Prendre Plaisir**_

"Ella"

Y allí estaba ella de nuevo,sentada tras el mostrador de madera color kaoba y sonriendo por educación a gente que ni conocía...

Ella es Kate.

Neoyorkina.

De 21 años.

Pelo ondulado y castaño.

La tez blanca.A veces ligeramete bronceada.

Unos ojos preciosos y dulces,que si bien no eran verdes,tampoco eran marrones.Más bien eran una mezcla de los dos colores combinados a la perfección.

Posee unos labios bastante bonitos y apetecibles,que robaron suspiros a más de uno.

Tiene un buen cuerpo,de escándalo.

Y una personalidad peculiar,hablando en el mejor de los sentidos.

Una tarde nevada del 17 de noviembre del 95,la pequeña Katherine Houghton Beckett (o Katie,como sus familiares y amigos más cercanos la llamaban) llegó al mundo.

Aquel que miraba a esa pequeña con una pelusilla castaña en la cabeza,se enamoraba de ella,pues era adorable.

A los seis años, le regalaron un potrillo que ella bautizó como "Always".Por aquel entonces ya era una niña mimada,aunque siempre lo fue,cosa que no repercutió para nada en su personalidad, de hecho,muchos le decían que era "la humildad personificada".

Al llegar a los trece comenzaron las peleas con sus padres,ya que según ellos,llevaba ropa demasiado corta,escuchaba música inapropiada como el Heavy Metal, pero explotó cuando sus padres la regañaron por que trajo a una amiga que,como le dijeron "no era de su clase,y no estaba a la altura para relacionarse con ella",Kate se escapó de casa,y por primera vez en su vida,hizo lo que quería,y no lo que sus padres decidían con la excusa de que era lo "mejor" para ella.

Sus padres eran simplemente así,cariñosos y buenos con sus seres queridos,pero luego,eran como las demás personas a las que asistían a las reuniones y fiestas de sonrisas falsas,cumplidos para hacer la pelota...

Casi podría decir que todos eran así.

Su abuelo Thomas no lo era, a veces pensaba que era la única persona humilde en la familia, no era que sus demás familiares fueran unos bichos sin escrúpulos,lo que pasaba era que simplemente eran unos estirados que le daban demasiado valor al dinero.

Pero su abuelo no,él a pesar de tener muchísimo dinero vivía en un pisito muy mono,no demasiado caro,normalito,sencillo,pero muy acogedor,allí vivían él y su abuela,o "abu" como Kate les llamaba a veces.

Su abuela también era como él,pero le gustaban muchos los caprichos,eso no la hacía como los demás,pero a veces se pasaba un poco.

Ellos dos fueron quienes la acogieron todas las veces que necesitaba su primer novio la dejó(o más bien cuando sus padres obligaron y amenazaron a su novio para que la dejara),cuando sus padres la presionaban para que estudiara y no le dejaban socializar con prácticamente nadie,encerrada,como Rapunzel.Y aunque muchas noches se durmió llorando y esperando a que entrara por su ventana un apuesto príncipe,nunca llegó.

A los 19 decidió independizarse, y para más inri,les dijo a sus padre que quería ser escritora,por lo que empezó a estudiar filología inglesa en la New York,después,es decir,ahora, estaba en la biblioteca que su abuelo le regaló.Ahora mismo está enfermo y dijo que si pasaba algo que Kate sería la mejor persona para encargarse de cuidar su preciada y su abuela,en el momento que lo dijo no pudieron hacer otra cosa que romper a haría ahora,pero por desgracia tiene que seguir ahí.Agachó la cabeza para descansarla vista un poco, pero de repente,sintió unos toquecitos en su hombro, levantó la cabeza y se dio de lleno con un mirada azul intensa,que como si de un hechizo de magia se tratara,la hipnotizó por completo...

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Bien, pues independientemente de si te ha gustado o no, puedes (si quieres, sino,no) dejar tu review para lo que sea, como si quieres decir "¡Larga vida a los unicornios!" o "¡ESTO ES ESPARTAAAAAA!" , me gustará de todas formas.**_

 ** _Au revoir y m_** _ **uchos**_ ** _besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para tod s, nos leemos en el próximo ;-*_**


	2. He

_**N/A: Muchas gracias a las personas que dejáis comentarios ,**_ _ **gracias por vuestras review, este capítulo va dedicado a los que dejáiis cometarios y me haceis saber que la historia no es una mierda.**_

 _ **Prendre Plaisir**_

"He"

Por unos segundos se olvidó de porque estaba ahí,esa mirada verde con toques marrones lo tenía embobado.

Él es Rick.

25 Años.

El pelo castaño y con un ligero flequillo.

Unos ojos azules,profundos e hipnotizantes.

Tiene un cuerpo que podría describirse como el de un Dios del Olimpo.

Eso y sus rasgos faciales.

Su sonrisa.  
Ay su sonrisa,podría hacer que se te cayeran las bragas y te temblaran las piernas.

Ah,y a parte de todo lo mencionado,un corazón herido

Richard Rodgers Castle nació un 1 de abril de 1991.

Tenía una familia un poco separda pero bonita y que se quería mucho.

Sus abuelos vivian en Canadá,y sus tíos en Francia,los únicos que estaban con él eran su madre,Martha Rodgers,una actriz que trabajaba sin descanso,buscando papeles que interpretar todo el día (y sin mucho éxito),y Jackson Hunt,un bibliotecario que (obviamente),trabajaba en una biblioteca.

No,no estaban casados,siempre que el pequeño Rick les preguntó porque,le respondían que si se querían y estaban juntos,¿que necesidad de casarse había? Y Rick ,seguía sin comprenderlo,era muy pequeño,cosa que les hacía reír a sus padres.

Ellos no teían mucho,lo justo para vivir y para pagar los estudios de su Ricky,que quería ser abogado.

Lo decidió cuando tenía a penas nueve años,en uno de esos días en los que tenía que quedarse con su padre en la biblioteca,leyendo muchísimos libros,ya que su madre no podía quedarse con él.

Decía que quería ser superhéroe,pero no un superhéroe con capa de esos que vuelan, superhéroe abogado,que defendiera a todos los que no podían pagarse uno,dijo que sería el mejor.

Así pasaron los años en familia,hasta que cuando Rick cumplió 19 años,todo empezó a complicarse,su padre desaparecia durante varios días y volvia destrozado,otras veces llegaba tarde a casa...su madre pensó que la engañaba,y Rick también,pero tenía la ligera sensación de que algo había que no encajaba,una vez,llevaba una semana desaparecido,pensaron que era normal,pero un policía llamó a su puerta y les informó de que Jackson Hunt había muerto.

Martha se dio a la bebida y él dejó la universidad y se metió a policía,ya que archivaron su caso como violencia callejera,durante los 3 primeros años de su carrera policial,en cada descanso se iba a la sala de los archivos de casos no cerrado a investigar,a buscar pruebas sobre el caso de su padre.

A los 21 él lo convencieron para ira un especialista que le ayudara y su madre fue a un centro de desintoxicación.  
Y ahora aquí estaba él,de nuevo en esa biblioteca que tantos recuerdos le traía,estudiando para el examen de detective de la diferencia de que ya no estaba el señor Thomas,en su lugar estaba una joven bastante atractiva mirándolo embobada,como seguro que el la estaría mirando a ella.

 ** _Bueno people, aquí termina el segundo capítulo,_**

 ** _WARNING: SPOILERS! :_**

 ** _Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo por fin van a haber interacciones y los personajes van a interactuar entre ellos._**

 ** _Debo de decir que aquí no saltaran chispas...aquí mas o menos arderá fuego porque estos dos se van a atraer más que los polos opuestos de los imanes._**

 ** _Ok, antes de nada quería avisaros de que voy a hacer un experimento._**

 ** _En los próximos capítulos (en el 4, concretamente) van a salir personajes de películas, quien sea el/la primer en decir qué personajes son los "infiltrados" (es decir, que no sean de la serie) y en qué películas salen, decidirá cual será la trama del siguiente capítulo que escriba._**

 ** _Espero que funcione..._**

 ** _Y ya sabéis, si a vosotros os apetece dejar una review a mi me apetece leerla, sea buena, mala, o diciendo "_** Yo soy un tiburón cortés. No una máquina cruel de devorar. Si esta rancia imagen deseo cambiar, debo cambiar yo de una vez. Los peces son amigos, no comida.(Buscando a Nemo)" ** _, me gustará de todas formas_**

 ** _Y sin más dilación a_** ** _u revoir mon amours, muchos besos y abrazos de osos amorosos para todos,nos leemos en el próximo ;-*_**


	3. They

_**Ok, he resubido el capitulo, sorry, no sé que ha pasado.**_

 _ **Prendre Plaisir**_

Puesto que si seguían así,ninguno de los dos iba a hablar nunca,ella decidió ser quien hablara.

-Hola...-decidió echar una mirada a la librería,dandose cuenta de que no había nadie más que ellos dos,y ahora comprobó su reloj,sorprendiendose de que ya debería haber cerrado.-Ejem...creo...creo que ya debería haber cerrado.

El chico pareció comprender la indirecta y soltando un ligero " _oh,lo siento"_ se dio media vuelta caminado hacia la justo cunado Kate oyó el característico _"plín"_ de la puerta,algo,porque no sabía ni ella misma como llamar a esa especie de fuerza sobrenatural,la obligó a detenerlo.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-Él pareció oírla,porque se dio la vuelta y la miró con un semblante interrogante-¿Que querías?

-Yo...eh...yo solo he venido a...a estudiar aquí,me es imposible estudiar en mi casa,ya que cuando el vecino no ronca o no está follándose a alguien está de decir que en mi bloque no se conoce la palabra "silencio"...-Al terminar de hablar hizo un amago de sonreír,más bien una mueca nerviosa que a Kate se le antojó como adorable,cosa que le hizo reír levemente.

-Bueno,yo tengo que colocar unos..."pocos" libros-dijo señalando el carrito rebosante de libros que estaba a su derecha-A demás tengo que revisar unas facturas y...eh...y hacer cosas de...bibliotecaria- _¿en serio?¿cosas de bibliotecaria?_ Pensó unos segundos después de haberlo dicho.-A demás voy a pedir comida china...digo,que te puedes quedar...¡si quieres,que si no,no...!-Ahora era el turno de el de reírse por lo atropelladamente que hablaba la chica.

-¡Oh,gracias!

-¿Necesitas algún libro o algo?Eh...

-Rick,puedes llamarme Rick-Dijo levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

-Yo soy Kate,encantada,Rick-Para gran sorpresa,incluso de ella misma,se acercó a el y le dio un beso en cada mejilla,dejándolo a el sorprendido,y a ella misma roja como un sabe porque lo ha hecho,pero lo que si sabe es que para ser un hombre tiene una piel muy suave.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está la sección de anatomía?

-¿De anatomía?-Preguntó ella,todavía con un ligero rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si,de anatomía- Dijo él asintiendo seguro.

" _Si quieres yo te enseño anatomía que seguro que te lo pasas mejor que con el libro"_ Pensó Kate,imaginando las cosas "anatómicas" que podrían enseñarse luego decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.¿Cómo ha podido pensar eso? No lo sabe,pero desde que Rick entró,le han dado unas tremendas ganas de hacer cosas que una señorita,como dirían sus remilgados padres,no debería ella supiera que a él le había pasado lo mismo...

Cuando por fin logró encontrar su voz le respondió:-Pasillo número uno a la derecha.-Y tras asentir como agradecimiento,Rick se perdió entre los libros y ella decidió que en vez de ponerse a fantasear con lo que podrían hacer sobre aquel mostrador,cogió el carrito y se puso a colocar libros.

Eran las ocho,y entre tomar apuntes,colocar libros,rellenar facturas y más papeleo y hacer cosas de bibliotecaria pasó una hora y decidió que si pedía comida china,quizás tendría una oportunidad para sentarse con Rick y conocerlo un para eso primero necesitaba intentar decir todas las palabras juntas y en orden,para no quedar como una í que se asomó al pasillo,echó un vistazo y vio a Rick sentado mientras tomaba apuntes como un autómata,leía y escribía en su cuaderno,leía y escrbía,leía y escribía,así sucesivamente,y como estaba tan concentrado,no se dio cuenta,o no si se dio cuenta,no lo hizo notar,de que Kate lo miraba. _"Está tan mono cuando se concentra..."_

Tras dejar de pensar en eso,dejó el carrito a un lado y como si de un recital se tratará empezó a decir :

-"Perdona Rick,¿Te gustaría que pidiera comida y así descansas un ratito? Se te ve muy cansado...",No,no, ,joder,no, parece un diálogo de una película porno...a ver "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? No,no...-Y así pasaron diez largos minutos,mientras ella pensaba en infinidad de frases que decirle sin que ninguna le convenciera,hasta que empezó a frustrarse y escuchó un carraspeo tras ella.

-Estas adorable cuando te frustras ¿sabes?- Y ahí estaba Rick,haciendo que temblara con una es que menuda sonrisa que tenía...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Y se dio la vuelta ,avergonzada y sin ni siquiera mirarlo,nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa con un chico,jamás,pero lo que le sorprendía no era eso,sino que ¡apenas conocía a Rick!

-He dicho que estás adorable cuando te frustras-Repitió alzando un poco más la voz,mientras avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia llegó hasta Kate,le apartó un mechón de la cara que tapaba sus ojos y lo puso tras su oreja,acariciando un poco de piel en el proceso,cosa que hizo que se estremecieran ambos por dicho contacto.-Con el "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" hubiera sido suficiente.

Kate no daba crédito a lo que veía,estaba como en trance,eso que le pasaba ahora,en su época rebelde de instituto,lo hubiera llamado "ser gilipollas",porque estaba verdaderamente hipnotizada,al igual que él,ya luego cuando estuviera en casa se recriminaría a si misma por ese comportamiento de adolescente colada,pero ahora estaba más ocupada intentando que le salieran las palabras.

-Bien,pues...¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Bueno,si me lo pides así...esta bien me quedaré-Dijo haciendo una pose drámatica que hizo que Kate comenzara a reír descontroladamente.-Oye ¿alguna ve te han dicho que tienes una risa preciosa?

-Puede que alguna vez-Comentó ella mientras iban de camino hacia el teléfono-¿Que vas a querer?

Él pensó en decir " _a ti",_ pero supo que sería inapropiado,puesto que solo se concían desde hace una hora y media,así que optó por decir lo que le apetecía comida china,y el repartidor llegó 40 minutos después de hacer la pagaron,subieron a la terraza que había, y empezaron a hablar.

.Antiguas anécdotas de sus Rick se sorprendió a si mismo contándole a Kate lo del asesinato de su padre,cosa que no solía contar a prácticamente nadie porque le traía un inmenso dolor que volvió a su cuerpo mientras se lo contaba a Kate,que oía atenta y podía notar como se sentía a través de su mirada,que dejo de ser traviesa y alegre y se convirtió en una mirada triste y vací notó que el estaba por derrumbarse,se acercó a él,le acarició la cara y lo abrazó,haciendose una pregunta por milésima vez esa noche sobre que era lo que le pasaba con el.Y así siguieron durante varias horas más,hasta que el decidió decir que debería irse ya y dejar de molestarla,haciendo reír a ón números de teléfono,y al despedirse,Kate le dio un beso muy muy cerquita de la comisura de los labios.Y mientras miraba como se alejaba,por lo que el le había contado esa noche,supo que estaba herido,y ella estaba más que dispuesta a curarlo...

 ** _Au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos_**


	4. Just us

**Ufff, he tenido que corregirlo dos veces, porque al pasar el capítulo a FanFiction, desaparecen letras, lo digo en serio, se me cambia el capítulo por completo.**

 **Prendre Plaisir.**

En la ruina.

Así iba a quedarse Kate de tanto utilizar el teléfono.

Desde que conoció a Rick no hay un día en el que no se manden un mensaje.Y por su puesto,si al acabar el día no se habían echo una llamada de tres horas,literalmente,sin sus 180 minutos (aproximadamente) de llamada diarios,no podían decir que habían tenido un día.

Hoy era uno de esos "no-días".

Rick no le había mandado ni un mensaje,pero ni medio,ni un emoticono,y ella no iba a ponerse a ,su orgullo se lo impedí "no-día",Kate estaba que no se aguantaba ni ella misma,como solía decir .¿Por qué Rick no le ha mandado nada? ¿Es que a caso se había cansado de ella? Oh no,mucho peor ¿Habrá sido muy pesada? Kate empezó a dudar,y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.Realmente le gustaba .Se atrevería a decir que estaba colada por él, pero paró de pensar en eso,la gente empezaba a mirarla con caras raras,pensaría que está loca,pues ella misma sabe que lleva más de una hora poniendo muecas mientras pensaba en la razón de porque Rick no le había mandado nada

Rick ,Rick,Rick...de nuevo pensado en Rick.

Tras algo de esfuerzo,dejó de pensar o en Rick,o al menos lo intentó.

Pasaban las horas y seguía sin mandar era la hora de ó el carrito lleno de libros y se acordó de cuando se de noche y hacía frío,tenía un montón de libros que recolocar...Incluso el libro de anatomía que cogió Rick estaba en la misma mesa que el sesentó.Sonrío irónica sabiendo que esa noche no sería igual y que tendría que irse a dormir sin oír su voz,a la que últimamente se había hecho cuando se acercó a recolocar el libro cayó en la cuenta de corriando al ordenador que llevaba la cuenta de quien devolvía un libro,quien lo sacaba o que libros estaban prestados.Y efectivamente,ese libro estaba prestado.Y encima al mismísimo Richard Rodgers lo que si el libro estaba ahí,el también debió de acercó al libro y lo abrió,al abrirlo cayó una que estaría escrita por el,así que cuando la abrió se imagino que la voz de Rick era la que leía la carta :

 _"Hola Princesa,_

 _Supongo que ahora mismo querrás matarme porque no te he enviado ni un emoticono si quiera (daría lo que fuera por ver tu cara de enfado ahora mismo,en serio) ,ya,pero dentro de poco serán las pruebas para detective de homicidios,y tú y yo sabemos muy bien que si me hubiera puesto a hablar contigo,me hubiera entretenido mucho,y por eso,aunque te haya echado mucho de menos,he tenido que estar todo el día en una aburrida biblioteca, en fin,que he pensado que quizás podría compensar eso invitándote a cenar al Remy's._

 _Si la respuesta es afirmativa,dése la vuelta,escritora..."_

Y al terminar de leer se dio la vuelta,encontrandose a Rick con esa sonrisa de siempre,la sonrisa que se moría por besar de una vez.

-Bueno,¿me has hechado de menos?-Sonrió abriendo sus brazos,esperándola.

Y ella no le hizo esperar,se lanzo a sus brazos riendo.

-Mentiría si te dijese que no-Dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes,permitiendose incluso darle el famoso "besito esquimal"

Si,cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de jóvenes locos el uno por el otro,cosa que si era cierta,pero solo faltaba oficializarlo,y aunque ninguno lo sabía,el detonate para que eso pasara estaba por llegar.

-¿Lista para ir al Remy's?

-Sip,espera a que coja el abrigo-Y cuando se dio la vuelta no perdió la oportunidad de mirarle el culo,cosa que,para la futura escritora,no pasó desapercibida.-Cuando quieras dejar de mirarme el culo nos vamos,eh

-Muy hábil,la próxima vez que yo te pille haciendo lo mismo,te lo haré saber-Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Definitivamente,este hombre la iba a volver loca,si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Fueron en la moto de Rick, y durante todo el trayecto Kate se aferró a el como si no hubiera nada más,Rick le transmitía muchas cosas, y una de ellas,era esa seguridad que le daba cada vez que estaba con él.Y Rick se daba cuenta,por lo que también disfrutaba sabiéndolo,le encantaba proteger a Kate,porque la protegía como si se tratase sí mismo, desde la muerte de su padre,nunca creyó que volviera a sentir ese instinto de protección por otra persona que no fuera él mismo o su madre, pero ahí estaba Kate de nuevo,rompiendo sus esquemas y enseñándole que incluso en los peores día es posible la alegría.

Y así entre sus pensamientos,aparcarón cerca de la puerta del Remy's.

-¡Wow!-Dijo Kate toda emocionada cuando bajaron.-¡Ha sido increíble! ¿Algún día me enseñaras a montar en moto?

-Claro,mientras no me destroces la moto...

Y tras llevarse un golpe cariñoso por parte de Kate,entraron y cogieron una de las mesas mas alejadas. Vale que el ruido era algo característico de Nueva York,pero a veces un poquito de silencio y privacidad no venían nada mal.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegó una camarera que se mostro muy simpática con Rick.

Demasiado, desde el punto de vista de Kate, así que mientras pedían,tuvo que soportar las miraditas que le echaba la camarera a Rick, y cuando por fin terminó,tardó unos minutos en volver de nuevo,por suerte esta vez traía la comida,eso significaba que,con un poco de suerte, dejaría de molestarlos,o más bien a ella.A Rick se le veía muy contento.

-Bueno,veo que te ha caído bien la camarera ¿no?

-Si es muy simpática,pero tranquila solo tengo ojos para ti,ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo? Nadie ha dicho nada de...

Y no continuó hablando porque Rick la interrumpió poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Eh,eh,relájate,que he venido a recompensarte no a hacer que te pongas celosa.

Parece que iba a ser un buen inspector,la había pillado de lleno.

-Bueno,bueno...si es lo que piensas-dijo con indiferencia,aunque por muy indiferente que intentara ser,ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿A caso me estas diciendo que no estabas celosa? Oh vale, creo que ahora me apetece pedir algo a...

Kate tuvo más que suficiente antes para que ahora viniera otra vez,así que cogió un puñado de patatas y se las metió a Rick en la boca,impidiéndole el habla.

-Come y calla-Dijo ella más tajante de lo que quería sonar.

Así que para relajar el ambiente, Rick se inclinó y le soltó un pico en los labios, muy,muy cortito,casi ni un roce.-Tonta.-Y tras ese apelativo "cariñoso"por parte de él,no volvieron a hablar en toda la cena,aunque hablar hablaron,pero con miradas que decían cosas que ni las palabras serían capaces de expresar.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de allí pitando,pues hacía un frío terrible a fuera y el condujo a casa de llegar él la acompañó al portal y ambos fueron lentamente,como si no quisieran tener que separarse.

-Bueno...-Dijo ella a modo de despedida.

-Bueno...para mí,ha sido la mejor primera cita de la historia

Y esa frase,por unos segundos,dejó a Kate congelada,pero después la hizo girarse rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que "cita"?

-Pues eso,cuando dos personas que se gustan quedan para hacer algo juntas.-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kate había deseado que llegara este momento desde que lo vio salir por la puerta de su biblioteca,pero ahora que había llegado,no sabía como reaccionar ni que hacer, estaba completamente bloqueada.

-¿Y es que a caso tu y yo nos gustamos?-Y otra vez su orgullo salía a relucir.

-Si

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿es que eres adivino y no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues no,es que simplemente lo sé-Dijo hablando tan seguro de si mismo que casi podría decirse que la seguridad que tenía era abrumadora.-Sé que me gustas y me vuelves loco a pesar de llevar conociéndonos dos semanas,y también sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices?

-Por esto.-Y tras escuchar eso último,lo único que sintió Kate, fue la boca de Rick adueñándose de la suya como si no hubiera mañ no notaban el frío,porque no existía . En ese momento no existía nada. Solo sus lenguas bailando un baile sin melodía.

Sólo ellos dos.

Y así durante un par de minutos en los que sintintieron como si volaran.Y con la misma repentinidad con la que Rick la besó,se separó.Y ante el quejido lastimero que dejó escapar Kate dejó un último beso,solo que más corto,como el que se dieron en el Remy's.-Porque he notado como temblabas cuando te besaba y que tenías las mismas ganas que yo de besarte.-Y tras lanzar una última mirada a tras,se perdió con su moto entre el ajetreado tráfico de Nueva York .

"Que razón tiene" Pensó Kate con una sonrisa tonta justo antes de entrar a su antes de dormirse por completo,después de haberse duchado,lavado los dientes y haberse metido en la cama,se tocó los labios recordando el beso de película que le había dado ó su mó ía un mensaje de Rick : "Que descanses, droga mía".Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche,y suspiró sabiendo que él también era su droga.Y ya era imposible negarlo.

Eran adictos el uno al otro.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado (Spoiler Alert) En el siguiente capitulo va a empezar el salseo, y hay cosas que se van a poner muy MUY chungas, pero bueno, no quiero spoilear.**

 **Au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos. Nos leemos en el próximo...**


	5. Love me like you do

**_O SEA, AMO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. SON JNNCEJNCDJNXIJWNCIERNFEHBEFBCIEFBCEIHB, NO SE NI DESCRIBIR LO GENIALES QUE SON._**

 ** _Por otra parte, como os avisé, éste sería el capítulo del experimento._**

 ** _Os recuerdo lo que era: Tres personajes (que no son de la serie) están colados en el fic (pero los he colado yo, no ellos por su cuenta xD) yo diré que películas hay, vosotros teneis que decir que personaje es de cada película. La primera persona, es decir, el primer comentario que diga que personajes son los infiltrados y a que película pertenece cada uno, podrá decidir que quiere que pase en el siguiente capítulo que escriba, por ejemplo:_**

 ** _"Quiero que un unicornio ataque Nueva York y ellos defiendan la ciudad con espadas láser y que el padre de Rick, sea en realidad Darth Vader"_**

 ** _Pues si la primera persona que lo ha dicho, ha acertado y quiere pedir eso (que es un ejemplo, quien gane puede pedir lo que sea) pues yo escribiré un capítulo con lo que ha dicho._**

 ** _Las peículas son:_**

 ** _Focus: Aparecen dos personajes de la película_**

 ** _Suicide Squad o Escuadrón Suicida: Aparece un personaje de la película_**

 ** _Ahora, no me enrollo más._**

 ** _Prendre Plaisir._**

La canción "No Broken Hearts" de Bebe Rexha y Nicki Minaj sonaba a tope en el pub,dónde los jóvenes iban a disfrutar de la noche con amigos,familiares o parejas,o simplemente con la música como acompañante.

Entre esas personas estaba Rick Castle con sus mejores amigos,celebrando que en menos de una semana estarían todos juntos trabajando como detectives de la comisaría doce,excepto Jess,que trabajaría en la misma comisaría,solo que ella prefiere ver a las personas por dentro,es decir,ella trabajará en el departamento forense . Junto a él trabajarán Nicky y June,echarán de menos la academia,pero es algo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar, aunque se preguntaba si todavía los seguirían llamando "el Escuadrón Suicida",puesto que todo lo que no se atrevían a hacer los demás cadetes,ellos lo hacían,no se dejaron intimidar por los monitores,dejaron muy claro que si estaban allí era porque querían prepararse para defender Nueva York...

Rick salió de la pista con la excusa de que hacía mucho calor, cosa que en parte era cierto, así que se acercó a la barra,y mientras el camarero le preparaba el Manhattan que había pedido,se puso a revisar su móvil,a ver si Kate le había mandado un mensaje o algo,y recordando cómo esa misma tarde,ella casi que lo había obligado para que saliera.

 _"Llevaban los últimos tres días casi pegados, parecían dos adolesacentes salidos,puesto que no paraban de darse "el lote".En el cine,en la biblioteca...en cualquier lugar dónde nadie pudiera verlos... Y ahora mismo estaban en casa de Kate,acurrucados en el sofá y con una mantita mientras veían Buscando a Nemo,eleccion por parte de ella,y Rick no puso objeción, le gustaba esa película, pero la situación empezó a tomar un rumbo distinto cuando ella confesó lo siguiente:_

 _-Debo de decir que me encanta Disney,tengo un cajón entero lleno de pijamas de sus películas-Dijo Kate desinteresadamente mientras volvía a prestar atención a la película._

 _-¿Ah si? Pues me encantaría ver ese cajón-Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar-Aunque si no me quieres enseñar ese cajón no me opondría a que me enseñases otro...-Y esto lo dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para que ella lo escuchara._

 _-Te he oído,pero me parece una oferta interesante,supongo que el cajón dedicado a las braguitas de Disney también te podría gustar..._

 _Rick no sabía si lo decía de verdad o para bromear con él,aunque más que bromear,lo que estaba consiguiendo era ponerlo cachondo._

 _-¿De...ver-dad?_

 _-Cuando quieras te hago un pase de modelos solo de braguitas Disney-Dijo remarcando el "solo",sabiendo el efecto que tendría en Rick._

 _Y justo cuando él iba a responder algo,seguramente incoherente,sonó su teléfono._

 _-Castle-respondió aclarándose la voz-Si...Hola capullo...¿Hoy?...bueno,ya os llamaré.-Y colgó._

 _-¿Quién era?-Dijo ella mientras se apretaba más contra él y le besaba repetidamente la mejilla._

 _-Nicky,me preguntaba si íbamos a salir a celebrar lo de que vamos a trabajar todos a la misma comisaría, han quedado todos en una hora casa de June._

 _Kate separó sus labios de la mejilla de Rick y lo miró a los ojos._

 _-Y ¿a qué esperas para ir?_

 _-Pensaba quedarme contigo,venga,vamos a seguir viendo la peli,están a punto de llevarse a Nemo._

 _-Seguro que Nemo puede esperar- Pausó la película-Tienes que salir Rick,no podemos estar pegados como lapas,por mucho que queramos no podemos.-Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo con ternura._

 _-La idea de estar pegados como lapas no suena mal-Y como respuesta obtuvo una mueca-No cuela,¿verdad?-Kate negó mientras reía._

 _-Venga-dijo mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta-Tú diviértete,yo me quedaré aquí,solita,viendo toda mi colección de películas Disney...y sin echarte de menos-Añadió después de ver su cara de culpabilidad._

 _-Bueno,si tú lo dices...-Y tras decir eso la apoyó contra la puerta para apoderarse de su boca,prolongando el beso unos cuantos segundos,demasiado pocos,para su gusto-Pero yo si que te echaré de menos._

 _-Sabes que yo también...pero solo un poquito-Respondió ella para picarlo,mientras abría la puerta.-Venga,saluda a los chicos de mi parte,y pasadlo bien-Tras darle un cachete cariñoso en el culo mientras salía,cerró la puerta."_

Cuando volvió a la tierra,se bebió el cóctel,con el hielo casi derretido,de un trago y miró su móvil, le había mandado una foto, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una gran carcajada al ver dicha imagen,en ella estaba Kate con un pijama de "La sirenita" mientras guiñaba un ojo,bajo la foto había un mensaje que decía : _"¿Cómo me queda?" ._ Salió en dirección a los baños,para poder llamar a Kate sin tener que gritar,mientras no se daba cuenta de quienes entraban por la puerta.

Llegó al servicio de caballeros,que para su suerte,estaba vacío,mejor para é metió en un cubículo y cerro la puerta con pestillo,marcó el número de Kate y esperó. Un pitido. Otro. Y cuando pensó que ya estaría dormida,ella descolgó.

-Sabía yo que ya me echabas de menos-Dijo ella con un tono burlón nada más descolgar.

Tras oír una mini-pausa,aunque no la veía,supo que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-No hagas eso.

-¿El qué?-Intentó sonar inocente,sabiendo perfectamente que él lo sabía.

-Morderte el labio-Suspiró y continuó-Sabes de sobra que me gusta demasiado que hagas eso, por cierto, ¿ también sabías lo increíblemente genial que te queda ese pijama?

-Oh,vaya que si lo sé,pero ¿sabes tú cómo me queda mejor?

Él negó,aunque segundos después se sintió un poco tonto sabiendo que ella no podía verle,así que respondió que no,esta vez en voz alta.

-Me queda mejor cuando no lo llevo puesto...

No se esperaba para nada su respuesta.

-Pero no solo este pijama,sino cualquier cosa ¿sabes?

-¿De ver...-Pero justo antes de que Rick siguiera hablando vio como las luces del baño se apagaban, se apagaron, pero no como cuando se funde una bombilla, como si hubieran cortado la luz.

Seguido de eso escuchó los gritos al unísono de la gente del pub.Y seguido de los gritos,oyó otro,solo que esta vez nada más que gritaba una persona

*¡A VER! ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL PUTO SUELO! ¡AHORA!

-¿Rick?...Rick,¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? Rick ¿Estas ahí?-Kate no paraba de hacer preguntas,ese grito lo había escuchado incluso ella.

-Shh...Kate...creo que están atracando el pub...-Susurró Rick mientras quitaba el altavoz para que no se oyera cuestión de minutos que quienes fueran los que estaban haciendo esto entraran a registrar los baños.

-¿¡QUÉ?! No,no,no...¿dónde estas? ¿estas a salvo? ¿te han visto?-Kate parecía vomitar las al borde del llanto,había leído noticias en las que hablaban de lo terribles que eran los atentados en los pubs.Y si eso se trataba de uno,Rick corría un grave peligro.

-Kate tranquilízate,¿vale? Mira,ahora tengo que intentar salir de aquí para llamar a la pol...

-Rick...no me cuelgues...por...favor, tengo que saber si estas bien ,necesito saberlo, yo misma llamaré ¿vale?

-Está bien,pero corre,dentro de nada estarán aquí,en el baño.

Y tras decir eso empezó a buscar salidas:

La puerta:Ni siendo gilipollas saldría por ahí,seguro que tendrían rodeado todo el pub.A demás de que lo freirían a tiros,y no estaba por la labor de que eso pasara.

La ventana:Podría servir,no había mucha altura,pero por fuera seguro que estaría rodeado .

El conducto de ventilación:Bingo,podría meterse ahí y resguardarse mientras la policía llegaba,si a caso iba a llegar,claro.

Se subió y cerró la trampilla justamente cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse.

-Hey ,ya están en camino.-Kate ya hablaba más calmada,por lo que ahora le dolía mucho más lo que iba a tener que hacer.

-Kate,te...quiero.-Y colgó.No podía seguir hablando con ella,ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por él.

De repente oyó pasos,más de dos.

-Éste cubículo está despejado

-Y éste también

-Por aquí no hay nadie-Vió cómo uno de los encapuchados entraba al cubículo en el que segundos antes había estado él.

Bien,había oído tres voces:Un hombre,otro hombre y una mujer.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-Dijo la mujer,que se había quitado el pasamontañas para echarse agua,dejando ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules.

-Puede ser porque nos pagan,Gina-Bien,ya sabía como se llamaba una.

-Muy gracioso,Tom-Genial,otro nombre más.

Sonó un teléfono,que por suerte no era suyo,y cayó en la cuenta de que todavía seguía í que lo apagó mientras oía al otro chico contestar la llamada

-Si...No me jodas...Adiós

-¿Qué es lo que pasa,Josh?-Ya sabía otro más.

-Meredith acaba de llamar-Hubo un gran silencio,parece que se preparaba para decir algo importante.-Ha visto venir coches patrulla...

-¿Y? ¿A caso quiere invitarlos a tomar el té?

-Joder Tom, ¡ya vale con las putas bromas! Son demasiados,hay que avisar a Sorenson...hoy ya no se puede hacer nada...-Y tras decir eso,los supuestos Josh,Gina y Tom salieron a avisar al supuesto Sorenson,quien probablemente fuera el cabecilla de todo.

*¡GENIAL! PUES NO VAMOS A IRNOS SIN HABERNOS DIVERTIDO UN POCO*-Supuso que le habían dado la eso empezaron a sonar tiros y gritos. ¿Cuándo se supone que llegaría la policía? ¿Dónde y cómo estarían Jess June y Nicky? No lo sabía...

Empezaron a escucharse las sirenas de policía,los tiros el pub nada más que se oían los llantos de unos,los gritos de otros y a los ladrones o la mierda que fuesen, policía entró y volvió a encender la ó no salir hasta que algún policía entrara por la puerta,cosa que estaba por pasar,ya que unos pasos se aproximaban hacia el servicio de caballeros.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-S-si...¿es usted policía?

-No hijo,soy tu abuela...¿dónde te has metido para que no te acribillaran?

Entonces salió de su escondite. Y el policía lo llevó hacia afuera.

Había sangre por todo el local,cuerpos de gente muerta, de gente herida...pero entre ellos no vio ni a June,ni a Jess ni a Nicky, todo estaba lleno de policías,coches patrulla,médicos,ambulancias...Como si el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo con la situación empezó a llover,más bien llevaba lloviendo desde hace un rato. Giró la vista, y en la acera que estaba frente al local pudo ver a una chica con unas botas,unos tejanos desgastados y una cazadora,no tenía,aparentemente,ningún rastro de sangre,ella no estubo ahí,o vino con la policía o por su propia cuenta.

Se tapaba la cara con las manos y se veía a simple vista que su respiración era irregular, estaba llorando. Él se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos,hasta que finalmente,ella se dio cuenta de que la observaban y levantó la cabeza, era Kate. Había venido. Ella se levantó de la acera y se acercó a él, le acarició las mejillas ,junto sus frentes y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo también te quiero...aunque seas idiota...¿cómo se te ocurre colgar? Han estado a punto de pensar que era una broma,casi no me creen,tendrías que haber seguido hablando y contándome que pasaba...Rick...si algo te llega a pasar yo...

No la dejó continuar. Simplemente la besó,diciendole sin palabras que estaba ahí,que estaban bien y que estaban juntos.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Giraron la cabeza y vieron quienes se los compañeros de Rick. Estaban bien.

-¿Qué haces tú conduciendo un coche patrulla? ¿Acaso quieres matarlas?-Le dijo Rick a Nicky en tono burlón.

-Tú como siempre, de idiota,venga tú y...la chica con la camiseta de "La Sirenita" tenéis que ir a declarar.

Rick volvió la vista a empezó a reír por el comentario de Nicky, Kate todavía llevaba la camiseta del pijama, seguramente con las prisas no se la había cambiado.

-La chica de la camiseta de "La Sirenita" es Kate, mi novia ¿No os acordaís de ella?

-Claro-Ahora fue Jess la que contestó mientras ellos se metían en el coche-Si no hablas de otra cosa-Y todos, incluido él mismo empezaron a reír.

-Bueno-Susurró en el oído de Kate, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo-Yo creo que te debo un martón de películas Disney y tu a mi un pase de modelos ¿no?

-No lo dudes, Rick-Respondió ella echándole una mirada un tanto lasciva de arriba a abajo-No lo dudes.

 _ **Y bueno, hasta aquí el capi, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ya sabéis a que película pertenece cada personaje? De verdad espero que alguien lo adivine y reciba el "premio". Tengo muchas ganas de escribir las ideas de la gente que opina sobre la historia ( y la que no)**_

 _ **Au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos, nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Crazy in love

**Bien, bien, parece que ya tenemos ganadora del "concurso", ella es Caren.**

 **Así que Caren, puedes dejar tu comentario pidiendo que quieres que pase en el siguiente capítulo, como ya dije anteriormente, se puede pedir que pase CUALQUIER COSA.**

 **Por otra parte, aquí, en este capítulo, las cosas van a ponerse "calentitas".**

 **Prendre Plaisir**

"Crazy in love"

Menudo día más completito.  
Tras una larguísima hora en comisaría, Rick conducía hacia el apartamento de Kate. Durante todo lo que llevaban de trayecto ninguno había hablado, estaban demasiado sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, más concretamente en que hubiera pasado si Rick no se hubiera escondido a tiempo, si no hubiera llamado a la policía, aunque eso sólo eran uno de los pocos "si no hubiera". Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta, él ya había aparcado frente al apartamento y ya el coche estaba parado.

Rick salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de Kate, que todavía miraba al frente o quizás a ningún sitio, sólo miraba. Ella, a pesar de no haber estado en el pub, se sintió peor que como si hubiera estado allí mismo.

Prácticamente no había hablado desde que terminaron de tomarle declaración, después de eso sólo hablaba con monosílabos, nada más. Rick la llamó un par de veces hasta que ésta pareció darse cuenta y salió finalmente del coche.

-Vamos, te acompañare a arriba...

Ella cabeceó arriba y abajo un par de veces a modo de respuesta.

Cuando ya iban por la cuarta planta, Rick paró el ascensor y encaró a Kate.

-¿ Se puede saber qué te pasa ? No has dicho nada desde que terminaron de tomarte declaración-Justo cuando ella iba a responder, él sabiendo que nada más que respondería un escueto "nada" se anticipó- Y no me digas que no te pasa nada, porque no me lo voy a creer-Seguía sin decir nada- ¿Kate?

-Lo que me pasa es que ha sido mi culpa, ya lo sabes ¿contento?-Dijo mientras se limpiaba con rabia una lágrima traicionera que había escapado de sus ojos verdosos para viajar por su mejilla.

Rick seguía sin tener ni la menor idea ¿Qué ha sido su culpa?

-No, porque sigo sin saber que te pasa, ¿de que tienes la culpa?

-De...de todo lo que ha pasado

-¿ De lo que ha pasado en el pub ?-Y tras hacer esa pregunta, asintió y empezó a llorar a moco tendido.

-Si...y...y de ponerte en peligro.

-Kate, ¿ qué clase de tontería es esa? ¿A caso los mandaste tú? ¿O qué?-Dijo refiriéndose a la banda culpable de tantos heridos y muertos.

-¡No!...Pero te obligué a que fueras cuando tú dijiste que querías quedarte conmigo.

-Oh, vamos-Intentó calmarla él mientras que la abrazaba contra su pecho y pulsaba el botón para que el ascensor volviera a seguir subiendo.-Si has sido una campeona, una heroína...mi heroína-Por fin captó la atención de Kate , que paró de sollozar-Llamaste a la policía, has salvado a mucha gente, incluyendo a Jess, a Nicky y June, que incluso te lo agradecieron en comisaría.

Sonó el "plín" anunciando que el ascensor había llegado a su parada. Salieron de ahí y cuando llegaron a la puerta de Kate, ésta se apoyó en ella y miró a Rick con un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-Viendo que esté no contestaba puso ojos de cachorrito e hizo un puchero-Porfi...

-Uf-Respondió el con fingido pesar-Vale...pero que sepas que eso es abuso de poder, sabes perfectamente que cuando pones esa carita no me puedo negar a nada.

Entraron y Rick preparó unas tazas de chocolate caliente y humeante. Perfecto para calmarse en una noche de tormenta como esa. Mientras ella se terminaba su taza, Rick estaba en la ducha (o eso pensaba ella) , ya que si no se daba una ducha caliente, acabaría con un gran resfriado. Escuchó algo caer que provenía del salón.

Era Rick, ya había salido de la ducha y ahora estaba con tan sólo una toalla. Una toalla que podría caerse si se movía mucho. Se habían caído unos libros que tenía apilados en la mesita del salón.

Dirigió una mirada desde sus pies hasta sus ojos, que sin saber cómo, el azul que antes tenían, había sido opacado por un color negro muy intenso.

-¿Buscabas algo?-Dijo ella cuando encontró su voz.

-Eh...si...buscaba el...el mando de la...calefacción...-Respondió e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia los pechos de la chica, a la que, seguramente por el frío o quizás por el momento se le marcaban los pezones a través de la camiseta.

-¿Ah si?-Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él para poder reducir la distancia que los separaba.-No sé para que.

-Se-seguro que tienes frío, mírate...estas empapada-Y vaya que lo estaba, pero no precisamente por el agua de la lluvia. Ella levantó una ceja, interrogante. Y aún sabiendo que él hablaba en el más inocente de los sentidos, decidió ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba por su cercanía.-Quiero decir...la lluvia te ha mojado.

-No me hace falta la calefacción, ¿sabes por qué?-El negó con la cabeza-Porque te tengo a ti.

-Kate...

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Shhh-Mordió el labio inferior de Rick-Calla.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos cogía una de sus manos e iba metiéndola muy lentamente por su camiseta hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, dónde la posó, instándolo a que la moviera y eso hizo él, provocando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera en voz alta.

-Mmm...Rick, no tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito sentirte-Dijo en un quejido lastimero mientras se quitaba la camiseta, tirándola en alguna parte del salón, juntándose y frotándose contra él-Así...

-Si que lo sé, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo-Cogió la cara de Kate acunándola en sus manos-Pero si sigues...no creo que sea capaz de parar.

-Pues no lo hagas Rick...no lo hagas.

Y por un momento ella pensó que Rick pararía, porque la miraba muy fijamente. Pero de repente, la besó a la vez que la cogió por los muslos haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. La llevó a la mesa y la dejó ahí sin separar sus labios ni un segundo.

Comenzó a acariciar sus dos pechos mientras dirigía su boca al cuello de Kate, buscando su pulso, al que cuando llegó, comenzó a torturarlo. Lo mordía, lo lamía y lo succionaba a su antojo.

Tras terminar su tortura ahí , dejó un sendero de besos hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, que se erguía y se endurecía más, si acaso era posible, por la anticipación por ser atendido.

Lamió la aureola rosada sin llegar a tocar el pezón, hasta que Kate lo miró suplicante mientras no paraba de jadear por sus caricias, así que le hizo caso, capturó su pezón con los dientes, apretándolo, consiguiendo que Kate soltara un gritito de placer.

Ésta, por su parte, se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo y arqueo la espalda para darle más acceso, mientras que con el brazo derecho, viajaba a tientas por su espalda y le quitaba la toalla para pegarlo más hacía ella.

Cuando Rick terminó de jugar con sus pechos, comenzó a bajar con besos por su vientre plano, has llegar a su ombligo, que también recibió su momento de atención.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Rick!...si...ah...si hubiera sabido que me ibas a hacer esto...no te hubieras ido esta tarde ni de coña-Dijo haciéndolo reír sobre su tripa, cosa que le hizo cosquillas y la hizo reír a ella también.

Pero su risa cesó cuando le bajó bruscamente los pantalones y las bragas dejándola expuesta a él. Intentó cerrar las piernas pero él se lo impidió.

\- No, no, no, no, no- Negó el mientras besaba su monte de Venus, que para su sorpresa, estaba totalmente depilado, y ponía la mano en su vientre para que se tumbara sobre la mesa - Vamos a ver si ahora te ríes tanto...

Y tras decir eso hundió la cabeza en su sexo ardiente , disfrutando del sabor dulce. Primero con lametazos rápidos y cortos entrando y saliendo de ella con su lengua, y luego lentos y largos ,haciéndole perder la cabeza, después alternando entre las dos velocidades hasta que se detuvo en su clítoris,prestándole atención a la vez que la penetraba con dos dedos sin previo aviso, sacándolos una y otra vez, notando como sus paredes aprisionaban sus dedos.

-¡Rick!...¡Oh!...¡Si, si, si!...¡Oh...Rick voy a...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, Rick curvó los dedos en ese punto que sabía que le volvería loca, haciendo que se corriera en un potente orgasmo. Rick sacó sus dedos de su humedad, llevándolos a la boca de Kate, que todavía intentaba recuperarse, para que probara su propio sabor.

-Bueno...¿te ha gustado?-Preguntó Rick en tono burlón

-Shhh-Kate no le hizo el más mínimo caso, cogió el miembro de Rick entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo y a frotarlo contra ella.

-¿Condones?

-Píldora...y te necesitó ya...así que cállate y hazme el amor.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, se inclino hacia la mesa recostándola y pegándose a su cuerpo mientras devoraba su boca, así que sin esperar ni un solo momento más la penetró por completo de una sola embestida, haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer.

Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, que se arqueaba contra la mesa y arañaba la espalda de Rick, ya esa noche no le quedaba paciencia, por lo que colocó sus talones en el trasero de éste para que acelerara el ritmo.

La mesa comenzó a chocar con la pared, pero a ellos no parecía importarles, pues seguían con su baile mientras se devoraban y ahogaban los gritos en la boca del otro.

Kate empezó a convulsionar, estaba cerca, y Rick lo notaba por como su sexo apretaba su pene, así que metió su mano entre sus cuerpos, pellizcando su clítoris y volviendo a hacer que Kate se corriera.

Tras unas embestidas más logró liberarse derramándose en su interior, mientras notaba como Kate temblaba de nuevo al sentirlo. Y poco a poco los gritos bajaron de volumen, hasta que solo se oía el sonido de sus besos.

-Joder, ha sido...

-Impresionante

-Más que eso...¡no tengo palabras!

-¡Oh, vaya! Una escritora sin palabras...-Dijo él risueño, mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de ella y recibía un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

La cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación con ella.

-Te quiero, señor inspector, mucho, mucho, mucho- Escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Yo también te quiero, señorita escritora, mucho, mucho, mucho-Le respondió mientras se metía en la cama con ella y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo-Siempre.

-Siempre...

Y tras una sonrisa tonta por parte de los dos, se durmieron pensando el uno en el otro.

 **Ok, please, don't kill me, es la primera escena de sexo que escribo en mi vida o sea que os pido clemencia y piedad.**

 **Bueno, au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	7. 7 Showers, Jealous And I Love You

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero es que últimamente tengo el ánimo por los suelos y más.**

 **Prendre Plaisir.**

 _"Showers, Jealous And "I Love You"_

Las duchas.

Pasara el tiempo que pasara, a Kate siempre le gustarían las duchas. Algunas duchas son más largas y otras duchas son más cortas

Pero igualmente eran duchas, igualmente sentía como si tuviera su pequeña nube en casa y pudiera estar bajo la lluvia.

Tras despertarse con Rick a su lado, muy a su pesar se levantó, el pobre estaría muy cansado entre lo del tiroteo, a demás de la "siesta" en la que tan poco durmieron anoche.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, tenia que empezar a arreglarse para ir a la editorial, hoy ,al igual que Rick empezaría a trabajar. Sabía que si se quedaba en casa no haría otra cosa más que pensar en él y en que quiere que lo de anoche se repita una y mil veces más, hecho que le llevaría a llamarlo todo el rato para saber como estaba, para decirle que le echaba mucho de menos, para escuchar su voz...

Pero eso no podía ser, aunque tuviera miedo de que algo le pasara, sabía que el sería el mejor en su trabajo, a demás de que Rick no se pondría en peligro tontamente sabiendo lo importante que es para ella.

Cogió su _shampoo_ y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el olor de las cerezas que empezaba a inundar el baño.

De repente escuchó pasos y se asomó por la cortinilla a ver si era Rick que venía a unirse a su baño, pero extrañamente no había nadie, quizás habría sido su imaginación, ya lo echaba de menos como de costumbre, así que siguió con su tarea.

Un par de minutos después notó unas manos que se posaban en su cintura e iban ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuáles recibieron un ligero apretón.

Parece que su imaginación no se equivocaba.

\- Así que me has abandonado allí solito, ¿no?-Le susurró él con la voz ronca, seguramente se acababa de despertar.

\- Pero tengo mis motivos,inspector.

-¿De verdad? Cuéntemelos, escritora.

-¿A caso es un interrogatorio?

-Shh- Le dijo mientras a aprisionaba contra los azulejos y agarraba sus manos por encima de su cabeza-Soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí así que cuénteme los motivos de porque ha cometido el severo delito de escaparse de mis brazos, no me haga torturarla, señorita.

Parece que esto se les ha ido de las manos.

-Rick... ¿no crees que...estas exagerando?- Dijo entrecortadamente, pues no podía concentrarse con Rick devorando su cuello-Rick vas a dejar...marca...oh, Rick necesito llegar rápido a la editorial, por eso me he levantado ¿vale? Ya tienes tu respuesta, ya puedes dejar que me bañe...

Pero no paró,

Soltó una de la manos de Kate para agarrar una de las piernas de Kate y llevarla lentamente hasta su cadera, para después ir bajando con la misma mano hasta dejarla en su monte de Venus, haciendo que ella respirara más fuerte y se moviera para crear más contacto.

-No muevas las manos de ahí, ¿vale?-Ella asintió, y cuando él iba a empezar, paró para hablar otra vez.- A demás, ibas a llegar tarde de todas formas...-Susurró divertido.

A ella ya le daba igual, si le hacía lo de ayer, o incluso una cuarta parte de lo que le hizo ayer, podría llegar tarde o temprano, o también podría acabarse el mundo. No pensaba moverse de ahí ni de coña, así era Rick y el efecto que tenía en ella.

Siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a su clítoris, desesperado por que lo tocaran, y comenzó a acariciarlo, a apretarlo y a pellizcarlo suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano la pegaba más a él.

-¡Oh, si!...aaaah...Rick por favor, te necesito...a ti.-Decía extasiada por sus caricias.

Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza mientras la penetraba con dos dedos, sacándolos y entrándolos en ella, haciendo que Kate gimiera roncamente en su oreja.

-¿Sabes? Cuando gimes me pones cachondo a niveles peligrosos.

-¿Cómo...de peligrosos?-Le respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

\- Pues digamos que son niveles muy, muy peligrosos-Dijo remarcando cada embestida de sus dedos al decir los "muy"- Me dan ganas de hacerte muchas cosas, además.

-Y...oh...¿ qué tipo cosas?- Le respondió intentando picarlo a pesar de que le fallara la voz al notar como el aumentaba el ritmo en sus dedos y estaba cerca de liberarse.

-Una de ellas es follarte hasta que te quedes ronca de tanto gritar-Susurró sobre sus labios, mientras notaba como las paredes de Kate apretaban sus dedos al correrse.-Vaya, parece que eso te ha gustado-Dijo riéndose.

-Cállate, idiota.-Respondió más roja que un tomate, pero aún así mirándolo seriamente-Porque te diré lo que vamos a hacer, vas a hacerme eso que has dicho antes, y luego de vestirnos, te llevaré yo misma a comisaría ¿estamos?

Rick la miraba perplejo, pero tras unos segundos, la besó ferozmente como respuesta mientras ésta se enganchaba con las dos piernas a su cadera.

Ni si quiera el agua de la ducha fue capaz de silenciar sus gritos.

-Tras unos quince minutos muy intensos en aquella ducha, empezaron a vestirse.

-Bueno-Empezó a decir Rick mientras Kate se acercaba para abrocharle los botones de la camisa, ya que ella estaba vestida- Lo de la ducha ha estado bien ¿no?

-Mejor que bien y que genial.-Le respondió sonriendo-Pero eso, amor mío, no te librará de que vaya contigo a comisaría.-Dijo le daba un beso rápido.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Te molesta que vaya contigo o que vean que tienes novia?

Él empezó a reírse por la actitud de Kate, sabía que estaba celosa.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-Dijo algo irritada- Rick, para de reírte y dime que pasa.

Pero éste no contestaba, seguía retorciéndose de risa sin decir nada, y cada vez que iba a hablar se reía más al ver la cara de enfado de Kate.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, Richard, puedes ir tú solo si quieres.

Y tras decir eso, se metió en el baño dando un portazo y cortando de un tirón la risa de Rick.

-Kate...venga, no te enfades.

-¡Anda, mira! Ahora ya no te ríes.

-Llegaremos tarde...

-Yo llegaré tarde, tú vete ahora a la comisaría.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la puerta no se abría.

-Kate, abre la puerta, vamos a hablar.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kate de espaldas, haciendo que Rick repasara a la chica con su mirada, deteniéndose en su culo enfundado en la falda.

-Te he abierto la puerta para que habláramos, no para que me mirases el culo-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Kate, Kate, Kate-La atrajo hacia él y cogió su cara entre sus manos-No tienes porque estar celosa, ya te he dicho que no tengo ojos más que para ti.

-Yo no estoy celosa

Rick la miró alzando una ceja.

-Bueno un poquito, pero casi nada.

Todavía seguía mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-Vale, estoy celosa, lo reconozco, pero quiero ir contigo para que estemos juntos un poquito más...es que voy a echarte mucho de menos.

-Anda, vámonos ya, te compraré un café de camino.

Tras llegar a la comisaría, se metieron en el ascensor para subir a la planta de homicidios.

-Rick.

-¿Qué?

Kate lo arrinconó y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para darle un beso. Un beso lento y que decía cuánto le iba a extrañar durante todo el día.

-Ten cuidado. Como se te ocurra ponerte en peligro sin ningún motivo yo misma seré quien te mate, ¿estamos?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

-Va-va-vale.

-Oh, ya hemos llegado a la planta de homicidios.

Lo acompañó hasta la que sería su mesa.

-¡Hola!-Saludaron Nicky y June al unísono. Estaban frente a la pizarra, ya tenían un caso.

-¿Sabes que has llegado media hora tarde?-Dijo June poniendo una mueca.

-Ya, es que...se me ha calado el coche-Respondió éste mirando a Kate, que aguantaba la risa por la excusa tan patética y poco creíble que había dicho su novio.

-Yo debería irme ya, si Rick ha llegado tarde, a mi los de la editorial me matan, y si es así espero que seáis vosotros quiénes resolváis el caso.-Dijo Kate haciendo reír a todos. Miró a Rick y lo estrechó entre sus brazos metiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

Se despidió de los chicos y desde el ascensor le mandó un beso volador a Ricky gesticuló un "te quiero" al que Rick correspondió gesticulándole otro "te quiero" a ella.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, puede que quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor si hay unas cuantas reviews que me pongan contenta podría subir unos cuantos más. *Guiño* *Codazo* *Codazo***

 **Por cierto, tenía unas cosas que preguntaros (Que conste que me haría muy feliz que alguien contestara al menos alguna, es que quiero saber vuestra opinión):**

 **1- ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **2-¿Cambiariais algo? Si fuera así, ¿qué sería?**

 **3-¿Queréis que siga con eso de los concursos?**

 **4-Estoy pensando en ponerle un apodo a mis lectores ¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Se os ocurre alguno? ¿Cuál?**

 **Y eso es todo, au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos, nos leemos en el próximo.**


	8. Congratulations!

Kate llegó por fin a la editorial en la que trabajaría, era un gran edificio la verdad.

Entró y se dirigió hacia la secretaria, y le preguntó sobre la señora Walker, a lo que la secretaria, que por cierto era más sosa que el tofu, le contestó que no estaba disponible en estos momentos.

-Pero ella me dijo que viniera a las ocho.

-Pero ahora no está disponible señorita...

-Beckett, Kate Beckett,-Suspiró- Creo que debería avisarle...

La secretaria la miró de mala gana mientras cogía el teléfono y avisaba a su jefa, que le respondió al instante.

-Señorita Beckett, vaya a la planta número dieciséis.

Y tras agradecérselo a la secretaria, subió en el ascensor hasta la planta mencionada.

Durante el trayecto se perdió en sus pensamientos, preguntándose como estaría Rick y si él la echaba de menos tanto como ella a él.

Las puertas se abrieron haciendo que ella cerrara esos pensamientos.

-¡Hola!- Le saludó una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años.-Tú debes de ser Kate Beckett, ¿ me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, y tú debes de ser Renee Walker, ¿no?-La chica asintió tendiéndole la mano, que apretó amablemente.

-Bueno, pasa, vamos a leer ese borrador.

Y tras decir eso , entraron y Renee se sentó tras la mesa, pidiéndole a Kate que por favor se tomara asiento.

-Y ¿ cuántos años tienes ?-Preguntó para intentar distraer a Kate y que no estuviera tan nerviosa.

\- Tengo veintiuno, hace poco que terminé la carrera de filología.

Eso sorprendió un poco a la editora.

-Diría que me sorprende, pero en lo poco que llevo leyendo veo que no tienes faltas y tienes un vocabularios que pocos jóvenes de tu edad tienen, ¿esto lo has escrito tú?

-Si, sino no habría venido yo-Respondió Kate extrañada por la pegunta.

-Wow, es...bastante bueno, Kate.-Dijo mirándola a la cara.

-Eso significa que...

-Si, bienvenida a tu puesto de trabajo, tu oficina está en la planta diez, la número cuarenta y siete.-La mujer volvió la vista a su ordenador, y luego volvió a mirarla a ella-Más te vale no decepcionarme, Katherine.

-No lo haré- Dijo Kate sonriendo.

Antes de que su editora pudiera contestar Kate ya había salido disparada a la oficina.

Horas después, en la comisaría...

Rick comprobaba su buzón del móvil, era imposible que Kate no le hubiera llamado en todo el día.

Y efectivamente, tenía una llamada perdida, le dio al "play" para ver que le había dicho su chica.

"Hola Bichito, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me han aceptado el borrador! Pero no era eso para lo que te llamaba, yo solo quería decirte que te echo mucho, mucho de menos, y que te quiero más que a nada, por si se te había olvidado *risas*...Bueno, hoy posiblemente no llegue temprano a casa, voy a salir a celebrarlo...y tú posiblemente tengas trabajo y estés cansado de tanta Kate Beckett, así que por hoy te libras de mí. Que duermas bien."

Y después de hacer el sonido de un beso, cortó la llamada.

Nunca, en la vida, un mensaje le había hecho sonreír de esa forma, pero así lo hacia sentir ella.

¿Cansarse de Kate Beckett? En la vida, no creía que ella no supiera cuanto la necesitaba, parecía nunca tener suficiente de ella, y es que así era.

El caso había sido fácil, un chaval al que pagaron que matara a alguien, lo que no fue fácil fue ver al pobre chico triste, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Debía admitir que el chico fue valiente al delatar al cabrón que se aprovechó de que él necesitaba el dinero. Se le redujo la condena y el malo estaba en la cárcel.

Se fijó en June, llevaba todo el día muy rara, no paraba de mirar al despacho del capitán, y cada vez que se topaba con él sonreía como una boba, justo como Nicky y Jess se sonreían. Pero...¿sería posible que June se hubiera pillado por su jefe? Esperaba que no, ella junto con Nicky y Jess era su mejor amiga, y si se enamoraba de su jefe estaría en un gran problema,¡puede que incluso pudieran despedirla! Lo mejor sería no decírselo a nadie...

-¡Eh! Me han dicho los chicos que habéis conseguido resolver el caso-Dijo Jess entrando a la sala de descanso-Pensamos en ir al "Old Haunt" a celebrarlo, ¿te apuntas?-Pero Rick seguía sin contestar- Tierra llamando a Castle.-Intentó llamar su atención.

-¿Huh?

-Te preguntaba que si ibas a venir con nosotros a celebrar que habéis resuelto el caso.

Éste asintió con la cabeza mientras salían los dos de la sala de descanso.

-Vamos, que June y Nick deben llevar un rato esperando.

-Tranquila, que June no te lo va a robar.-Le dijo a Jess cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada que no sepas tú y que no sepan todos.

Se acomodó en el taburete mientras esperaba su cerveza, la mejor cerveza del mundo podría decir. Y a demás también podía reconocer que se la merecía, había estado todo el día escribiendo lo poco que podía escribir por el momento, ya que necesitaba documentarse más para su libro, y había ido a casa a cambiarse el traje por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa.

Cuando el camarero se la trajo, le dio un largo trago a la cerveza, tenía mucha sed.

De repente sintió como si alguien se pegara mucho a ella.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero más que a nada-Le susurró al oído una voz muy conocida.

-¿¡Rick!?-Preguntó incrédula mientras se bajaba del taburete para besarlo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a celebrar con los chicos que ya hemos cerrado nuestro primer caso, y encima el mismo día, ¿te quieres venir con nosotros? Se te ve muy solita-Dijo acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar.-A demás, cualquier aprovechado podría intentar aprovecharse de ti-Abrió mucho los ojos al decir eso, haciéndola reír.

-No creo que ningún aprovechado se acerque después del beso que me has dado, a demás cuando diga que tengo un novio y que a demás es policía, se alejaran de mi como si tuviera lepra.

-Mmm...suena bien.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué se alejen de mi como si tuviera lepra?-Preguntó Kate separando un poco su cara de la de él.

-¡No! Me refiero a lo de que digas que soy tu novio.

-Pero es que lo eres, eres mi novio.

-Por eso digo que suena bien. Anda, vente con nosotros, ya que estamos de celebraciones...

No tenían idea de lo que se les veía encima...

N/A : Y hasta aquí el capítulo ¿ Que creéis que ha pasado? ¿Una invasión de unicornios? ¿Empezará a llover comida como en "Lluvia de albóndigas"? Más en el siguiente.

WARNING SPOILERS:

Tengo pensado algo, de hecho, hay una canción que describe la situación que tengo pensada:

"I got a hangover"

Ya podéis ir imaginado por donde van los tiros.

Bueno, au revoir mon amours, besos y abrazos de oso amoroso para todos.

(PD: Alguien de aqui sabe quien es Renee Walker? Pista, salia en la serie "24", quien no sepa quien es y la busque en google, se va a llevar una sorpresita)


End file.
